Magic
by OUATfan1230
Summary: Regina wanted to be with Daniel but her mother killed him. Rumplestiltskin says there is no way to bring back the dead, not even with magic. But even he didn't see this one coming. StableQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time: Magic**

 **Part 1: Bound by Magic**

 **FYI: this story takes place in another**

 **Chapter 1: Try to Run** **timeline. (I like doing that since I watched**

 **21 year before curse** **Black hole high).**

The Forest on the east side of the house was thick, but Regina managed fine since she'd done it a dozen times before. She pushed aside branches and hopped over roots and rocks, all the while one thought racing through her ten year old mind: Run! Get away!

She wove around a rather large tree, keeping close to the trunk, it was one of the trees her mother used to base her barrier spells, she new that now.

She took a winding trail among some smaller trees, but she must have missed it, the magic lingering in the air. Because the next thing she new, she was swept off her feet. The enchanted vines that made up her mothers barrier spell held her fast. SHE appeared in a swirl of purple smoke. Cora Mills was a powerful sorceress who was obsessed with power and status. And Regina's least favorite person. And her Mother.

''Running away isn't lady like dear, you know that'', she said in a to sweet voice. Regina did't reply .She did't want to reply. Her mother flicked her wrist and the vines dropped her instantly and disappeared back into the tree. ''No riding lessons for a week'' Cora said coolly, ''Mother please'' - she was cut off as they both disappeared in swirls of purple smoke.

...

 **16 years before curse**

''Mother, stop!''

They were in town. Cora had just finished killing an innocent peasant by crushing his heart and now she'd taken the others heart. ''They did't do anything wrong!'' Regina protested, even though she new she could't stop her Mother. Not now. ''These peasants are not worthy Regina! They tried to trick us!''

''No! they tried to trick you! Their afraid of you! They where trying to protect their family! From you!''

''That's enough Regina.'' Cora said coldly as she banished the heart to her vault. ''lets go home. Now.'' Regina turned and ran. She tried to seperate herself from her mother in the crowd of people, But Cora was smarter. She teleported to the other side of the market, where she met her daughter.

Regina stopped. Her mother waited on the other side of the market. She backed away, preparing to run the other way.

Cora's hand shot out and a peasant girl lifted off the ground, as her mother choked the life out of her. people started screaming and trying to get away. Through the chaos she heard mother mothers voice: Come here Regina, or she dies.

Regina was frozen. She couldn't let the innocent girl die. ''I'll get another chance'', she told herself and ran back to her mother pleading: ''Stop! don't hurt her! she has nothing to do with this!''

Cora squeezed tighter and the girl tried frantically to pry invisible hands from around her neck.

''I'm sorry!'' Regina cried, knowing that would do it.

Cora let the girl drop to the ground and people rushed to help her.

''Good girl'' Cora smiled, lets go home.

...

Well, there's Chapter 1

Thanks for reading!

This is my first story so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic: Bound by Magic**

 **This story takes place in another timeline. I like doing that since I watched Black Hole High.**

 **Chapter 2: The Watchers & the Watched**

 **16 years before the curse**

A cold December wind howled across the pasture and rattled the branches of the trees over head. Regina pulled her cloak tighter around her as she treaked down the trail from the stables. She'd been to see Daniel. He'd said she didn't have to since it was almost -20 with a howling wind. But she'd gone anyway.

 _''see you tommorow?'' ''You don't have too come. I don't want you to catch a cold.'' ''Nonsense, You think the cold could keep me away?''_

Now she hurried along the snowy trail, not wanting to be late for tea time. Cora hadn't been in a very good mood to start with, and her late for tea time would only make it worse. And that was something she definetly did not want to happen.

She hurried through the door of the large, well decorated house, just to bump into her mother, who must have been waiting at the door. She'd been been hoping to make it up to her room and back down for tea time unseen, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen now.

''And where have you been?'' Her mother asked with a drop of anger in her tone. I was bored, so I went down to the stables. Regina answered, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. _I can't let her find out about us, she won't understand!_ her voice echoed in the back of her mind. Why would you want to go out there in this weather, dear? Cora inturupted her thoughts, voicesounding curious. I was bored, Regina repeated, not to quick and not to slow either. If her mother bought the simple cover up she'd be surprised, but it was always wearth a try.

Cora eye'd her daughter, deciding weather to believe her or not.

Regina waited nervously for her mother to reply. Go and clean yourself up for tea time dear. I won't punish you for going to the stables because your bored. _Not today anyway._

Regina turned and hurried up the stairs, wanting to get out of the hall. she ran down the upstairs hall and into her room, closing her door behind her and leaning against it, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

After tea time Regina went back to her room. She'd _almost_ blown it. she _had_ to be more careful from now on. The stray snowflakes had turned into quite the storm over tea time, and the wind whipped around the house with strength like her mothers dark magic. She gazed out the window with a thousand thoughts trapped in her head howling like the wind.

His favorite tower was not his favorite place when a winter storm whipped around the mountain where the dark castle stood shadowing the country below. It was rather cold, and the tight leathers he wore didn't help. Hewould rather have been down in the study or the library, where Belle probably had a nice fire going right about now.

Rumplestiltskin stood at a table looking intently in his crystal ball. Today he checked in on Regina mills, who happened to be Cora's daughter, he did enjoy screwing with Cora, and his curse rather liked it to and one of the best ways to do so was to help her daughter, which he hadn't actually done yet but planned to do very soon. In a way that would really tick Cora off.

He had origanally wanted Cora to cast the curse, but now he thought Regina might be a better choice. But he hadn't made _that_ choice yet, and he had plenty of time yet, so didn't waste his energy horrying over it.

He new Cora wanted her daughter to remain weak and powerless so she wouldn't have to worry about her turning on her. _But theres one problam with that dearie, you can't make her Queen if you don't want her turning on you._

Rumple left his crystal ball and grabbed a quill and parchment paper from the desk behind him and sat down.

 _I understand your mother is driving you insane. I offer to teach you magic. With Magic you will have a chance at the freedom you so hopefully long for. for you except write your name on thline below. if youwant more information call me._

 _Rumplestiltskin_

It was short and sweet, unlike most of the letters and contracts he wrote, but it didn't matter.

With a snap of his fingers a homing pigeon landed on the windowsill. he rolled up the letter and tied it to the pigeons leg, using a bit of magic to tell it where to go.

Regina jumped back in surprise as a homing pigeon landed on her windowsill. How unexpected. They usally were though. she wonderedwho'd sent it. someone with a homing pigeon of course, but she did't know anyone who had one.

The bird shook its leg trying to get the letter off. Regina pulled the string off and unrolled the letter. Her eye's widening as she read it. The Dark One wanted to teach her magic? even more unexpected.

Magic hurt people. she'd seen her mother do it dozens of times, but if it ment she'd eventually get chance to be free of her mother than. . .she supposed it might be worth a try.

And there you have it! chapter 2. I'm thinking the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.

And if I don't update in a while it's because I'm busy with science fair and exams. The end of May and June tend to be really busy in my school.

Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic: Bound by Magic**

 **Sorry for not uploading for so long guys. I've been busy with exams. Again, if I don't update in a long time its because June is a really busy month in my school.**

 _ **Italics**_ **are thoughts by the way**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: ''Set up'' 14 years before the curse**

The Winter storms had finally ended and it was spring again. The pastures were green again and the sun was shining. Two years had passed since Regina had started her lessons with Rumplestiltskin and she had done a pretty good job of hiding it from her mother. Regina and Daniel were back at their spot, enjoying each others company in between Regina's lesson and tea time.

''Regina . . . when are you going to tell your parents?'' Daniel asked. He was getting tired of being so secretive about well, them. ''Tell my parents? about what?'' she asked back, trying to hide the fact she new what he was talking about.

''Us'', he said back, ''Regina I know your playing one of your games.''

''you know, sometimes it bugs me how you can read me like a book'', Regina sighed. ''Daniel, I can't. She'd never understand''. Silence. ''Regina, We can't live like this. sneaking around between lessons and tea time''. Regina sighed, I know but-, she didn't get a chance to finish, she was interrupted by a terrified scream, ''Help! Somebody help!''

''There's someone here!'' they both whipped around to see a young girl bolting across the field on a horse, screaming for help.

Regina didn't have to think twice before she jumped on her horse and sped after the girl. Coming up beside her, Regina yelled, ''Jump!'' ''I can't!'' the girl cried. but she did, and Regina caught her, slowing her horse as she did. ''Are you OK?'' asked Regina as she climbed down from her horse.

''Y-yes, I think s-so. But I'll never ride again''.

 **...**

Regina checked herself in her mirror and was about to head down for tea-time when her mother appeared in swirl of purple smoke.

''This will never do''. she flicked her wrist and , in a swirl of purple smoke Regina's outfit changed into an elegant but simple light blue gown.

''Mother! what was that for?'' Regina asked, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

''We have company dear''. Cora answered coolly. ''Who?'' asked Regina curiously.

''That girl you saved? It was the king's daughter! he wants to thank you''. Cora said with a rare smile and a touch of excitement.

''What?'' Regina gasped in surprise.

 **...**

The King looked up at her expectantly, Still holding out the shimmering ring in the purple velvet box.

Regina stared at it in shock. _What am I supposed to do? I can't marry him! He's old enough to be my father! Mother will never let me be with Daniel but still! I need a way out. I could run circles around him if I wanted to, but mothers not so dumb._

It was worth a try though. She'd spent a lot of time around the Dark One over the past two years, and besides teaching her magic he'd unknowingly taught her to be manipulative and sly.

Well, erm, I was, well I don't mean to be rude but I was kind of hoping to spend my life with someone more my age,and well, I'm sorry. Regina answered, putting on a nervous face and voice.

The King stood up. It's OK. I- Cora cut him off, hiding her anger behind a mask of her usual coldness. She doesn't know what she's saying. Do you dear? Cora half asked half told her daughter.

Now Regina chose her words Carefully. What do you mean mother? she asked, turning to Cora.

I mean, that you don't know what you want. Of course I do! Regina's voice rose as anger seeped into her tone.

But Cora wasn't listening. She'd Turned back to King Leopold. We will begin planning for the wedding immediately.

 **...**

Later that night, Snow and Regina were in Regina's bedchambers talking about what had happened.

You don't understand Snow. I can't marry your father!

Then why is your mother making you? asked snow.

Because she wants me to have the power she never got with my father. Regina sighed.

They sat in silence for a long moment not knowing what to say next until Snow spoke up.

If you don't want to marry him you can't she said seriously.

But how do I get out of it now? Regina asked even though she there was only one answer.

Run. Snow answered simply.

 **...**

 **This will probably be the only chapter until hopefully next week sometime.( by that I mean the third week of June) as I am going on an annual camping in the middle of the bush. ( I love camping! )**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. I promise it will get better after part 1.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic: Bound by Magic**

 **Well, I'm back from camping! It really is quite peaceful out in the uninhabited bush though.**

 **Chapter 4: Unbound?**

 **...**

 **14 years before the curse**

Most of last night had been spent laying awake. Planning. Was it really a good idea to run? If she could give them a head start by transporting, it was, by all means, worth a try. She might be able to out run her mother for a while, but not forever. It was Cora Mills after all.

Regina sighed. She'd managed to get a few hours of sleep but she was awake now, and it was clear she wasn't going to get back to sleep. which did not make her happy seeing as it was somewhere around five in the morning.

So, she got out of bed and crept over to her rather large wardrobe and went ahead to search the contents. She eventually found what she was looking for. A gray dress that her mother had insisted on getting her. It was horribly ugly in Regina's opinion, and with a touch of magic she turned it into a set of rags, perfect for running.

she tossed it onto her bed and bent down to pull a leather satchel out from underneath, and began gathering things she might need to put in it. After she stuffed the rags and the satchel under her bed she plopped down, somewhat tired again, and lay back.

She must have dosed off because the next thing she new, she'd woken up to morning sunlight shining into her face. She groaned and sat up, glancing over to the clock on the wall to see it was now nine o'clock. Standing up she snapped her fingers, trading her night gown for a set of her clothes and then braiding her hair before heading down stairs.

 **...**

They all sat around the large table in the dining hall, waiting for their breakfast to be brought in by the servants. Regina fiddled with her cutlery as she waited, only half listening to what Snow was saying until her mother's voice broke through into her thoughts.

"Regina, Dear have you finished packing yet? we're leaving for the King's castle at noon" said Cora.

"hmm? oh, uh no" Regina answered distantly. _You can try all you want mother but your not getting me to that castle. Not without a fight. I've got my own plans. but now I HAVE to get them into action. Today._

 **...**

Regina snapped her fingers and changed into the rags and picked up her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She hadn't actually told Daniel yet but she new he'd go with her wherever she went.

 _Here goes nothing._

She transported out of her room and into the stables, where Daniel was busy cleaning stalls. He didn't hear her come in so she spoke his name softly. "Daniel", she all but whispered. He looked up to see her standing by the door that lead to the pastures.

"Regina?" he asked sounding a little confused. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you so early." Regina sighed as she looked at her feet. "I, well, umm Snow said that - " Daniel cut her off. "What are you wearing? wait - it looks like your going somewhere". Daniel spoke now in realization.

"We have to go". Regina blurted out. "now".

"Go? where? why?" Daniel asked surprised.

Anywhere. As long as its away from here. As for why, we're leaving for the King's castle at noon.

We'll never be far enough away by then. Your mother will find us in no time! Daniel's voice rose.

"Shh! Daniel" - she peered around her to make sure they were alone, "I can transport us" she whispered. " But we have to go now".

He looked at her and for a long moment she didn't think he'd agree, but then - "Okay" he sighed.

She grabbed his hands and kissed him. "I love you!" she cried.

And then they both disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

 **...**

Cora paced the ground outside the stables where the King's carriage was ready and waiting. Regina hadn't showed when it was time to go. Now the King's guards and the servants were searching for her without much luck except for the fact that the stable boy was also missing.

"She's not here mi'lady" said a guard as they came up the path. "And if she ran she made sure not to leave a trail" said another.

Cora stopped pacing. She turned to the guards. Keep looking! she barked furiously. She can't have gotten far!

Of course Mi'lady. said the head guard and he lead the rest away.

 _I Will find her! She can't outsmart me! Not when its my game!_

 **...**

 **Hoped you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! and don't forget to review!**

 **Again this is going to be a busy week. All schools sports days this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic: Bound by Magic**

 **Now that All schools sports days in over, heres the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: "A Road less traveled"**

 **...**

 **14 years before the curse**

The purple smoke cleared, revealing an expanse of land neither had ever seen before. They stared around and took it all in. The land was flat and littered with a few shrubs and the odd stunted tree. In the distance a farm spread across the countryside, with cattle roaming in its pastures. Behind them a road disappeared over the curve of the earth, while ahead of them the plains began to rise. First rolling hills and then rising into mountains.

"Where _are_ we?" asked Daniel as he stared around them. He'd never seen mountains before so he was rather awestruck.

"As far west as I could transport us". Regina answered seriously.

"Okay, where to now then?" Daniel wondered.

This next question left them standing on the road pondering. They could go to the farm or over the mountains. God new what was on the other side of those. Not back across the plains. That would only take them back to where they'd started. So after much discussing they decided to go through the mountains.

So, hand in hand, they began the trek. The road wound through the foothills trying to go over minimal hills. Or at least large ones. They made it to the foot of the mountains just before nightfall and decided to set up camp for the night.

So, Regina flicked her wrist and some fallen logs (there were some trees at the foot of the mountains) and branches began to form a shelter.

Daniel gathered some rocks and sticks to make a fire. It took him a while to get it started but he did and then they got out some of the food Regina had brought.

They sat around the fire as the moon rose and the stars began to show. Regina gazed up the night sky. She hadn't thought of it since they'd left but now she wondered, "how long do you think it will take before mother finds us?" she asked in no more than a whisper. Deep down she wanted to be free of her mother for ever, but she new that couldn't be. Not as long as her mother was alive.

"Gina, he shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her, I have no idea and even if I did I wouldn't say. We should enjoy the freedom while it lasts.

 **...**

Cora was fuming. 24 hours had passed since Regina and the stable boy had gone missing and there was still no sign of them. Search parties were spreading across the kingdom to. But either the people in the parties were no smarter then peasants or Regina was playing some twisted little game.

Cora stormed out of her bedchambers and down the hall. she swept passed Henry and nearly knocked down a servant in her haste to get to the living room. Though once there she didn't stay long. she opened up the hidden door behind the fire place that led down to her vault. She stormed down it closing it behind her. Her daughter couldn't hide forever and she wouldn't win her little game . . .

 **...**

The next morning came early. And after getting rid of their camp they were on their way again, trekking up the path and into the waiting mountains.

The path wound up the side of one mountain and then down and along another. Around noon the path grew narrower and steeper, littered with fallen rocks and exposed tree roots. The clouds hung low over their heads and threatened rain.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Regina said looking up at the sky. "Don't say that or it will!" Daniel answered with a laugh at the end. Regina giggled at that. "Don"t be silly!"

As things would have it, by the end of the day it was raining. They managed to find shelter under a rocky ledge and decided to make camp for the night.

It rained all through the night and by morning the air was damp and thick with fog.

"Maybe we should wait for the fog to thin out a bit". Suggested Regina.

Daniel shook his head. " No, we should be fine as long as we make sure to stick to the path".

Regina looked nervous. After all she didn't fancy getting lost in the forest.

She thought for a moment before answering: "Okay".

So, for the next day and a half they trekked through the mountains.

 **...**

 **Last week of school, Hooray!**

 **Thats chapter 5! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic: Bound by Magic**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was busy and I just didn't feel like typing so a didn't get around to it. But here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Found**

 **...**

 **14 years before the curse**

The next day was a hot one. The sun was beating down, somehow not being blocked by the mountains for once. And so the walked slowly along the path.

Eventually they rounded a bend to be met by a cool salty breeze. The path wound its way down a last slope to be met by the ocean, a sparkling exspanse of blue. They stopped and stared at the sight before them.

"wow". Regina turned to Daniel. "I've always wanted to see the Ocean". she sighed.

"me too". Daniel agreed. "shall we?" "we shall". They both laughed as they made their way down the path which eventually forked to head along mountains. A long natural beach spread along the shore and slide down to meet the gently lapping water, calm in a horseshoe shaped bay.

They took off their shoes and waded into the water walking along the shore. The water lapped gently against the shore, washing small stones and shells against the sand. As they walked Daniel bent down to pick something out of the water and Regina stopped beside him as he stood up and held out a small seashell to her. It was small and was a cream color on the outside wile the inside was a shiny pink, with a hole worn through the top.

"For me?" She asked.

"well your the only person here besides me". he laughed. "Of course".Regina took the shell and held it in her hand before taking off the chain she wore the ring Daniel had given her on. She undid it and strung the shell on, putting it back around her neck when she was done.

They continued walking along the shore hand in hand as the sun grew low in the sky.

"We should probably make camp". Daniel suggested.

"Or maybe not". Regina was gazing down the coast. "Look!"

A small cabin sat in the grass looking out at the ocean. The grass at the back, front and sides of it looked like it had once been cut but now it was long again. As they got closer they saw the inside of the windows was layered with dust and cobwebs stretched to the corners on the outside. They walked up to the front door and Daniel paused "Do you think anyone's home?" he asked.

"Doesn`t look like it". Regina answered as she looked around.

He pushed the door open and it creaked as it swung on rusty hinges as they peaked through the door to see an empty and very dusty house.

No old widow looked up from her knitting

No old man lit them up for not knocking

No creepy old sorceress came out from another room.

The place was empty of any life source that should have been there. And so they stepped further into the house, Regina now in front of Daniel. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all one room while a door led through to a bedroom. The air was dusty and stale and when Regina looked through the bedroom window she couldn't see outside. So with a flick of her wrist she magically cleaned the window and then unlatched and opened it. _Best get some air blowing through here._ she thought.

 **...**

That night after a dinner of leftovers Regina was checking out the clothes in the wardrobe and jewelry in the vanity in the bedroom when she stepped on a squeaky floorboard. It moved under her foot and a panel in the floor in the corner slid aside to reveal a hidden staircase. Regina gasped as it did and practically jumped off the floorboard before stepping towards the stairs. She grabbed the candle off the bed table and stood at the top of the stairs staring down into the darkness.

As she stepped down the stairs she lit candles in holders on the wall until the stairs ended and opened out into a room. There were torches somehow sill flickering in holders on the wall which was lined with shelves full of books and jars and a table in the center of the room with some potion making stuff on it. _So, the person that used to live here was a sorceress than._ She placed the candle on the table and walked around the room, stopping to skim over the titles of some of the books.

 _Magic of Old, Curses and Blessings, Magic: the secrets of light and dark._

The secrets of light and dark. Regina plucked the book from the shelf and brushed it off. It was an ancient leather bound book with gold lettering for the title. Flipping the book open she began to read. It mostly told of light and dark magic and their differences, but by the third chapter she'd found an interesting bit that could be of use.

 _Once long ago, Light magic was used to cancel out the effects of Dark magic and the other way around (Dark magic cancels out the effects of Light magic). A modern example of this is True loves kiss, which has the ability to break any curse. In other words cancel out the curses effects, as curses are dark._

 _Potions and Spells were often used to cancel out the effects of dark magic (or the other way around) in the heat of magical battle, making the opponents magic powerless. The recipe on the following page will cancel out the effects (death) of heart crushing which is dark._

Regina flipped the page and recipe.

A note at the bottom of the page read: _Warning: this recipe was rarely used and never perfected._

There was also a hand written note at the top: _Adding a pinch of enchanted sand will switch the effects of heart crushing to a sleeping curse._

 **...**

A week and a half had passed since Regina and Daniel had run away. Life on the coast was peaceful and they were both happy. Regina didn't want it to end, but she new her mother would find them. And she had a bad feeling it would be soon.

At the moment they were both out hunting. Regina stood with her back to the forest, keeping her eyes on the wild turkey. Having chased it out of the forest the now had it surrounded (sort of). Daniel stood blocking its northward path down the beach while Regina blocked its way back to the forest.

It started towards Daniel but suddenly seemed to realize that way was blocked and turned to run south down the beach. Regina ran after it easily catching up and jabbing her spear through the bird so it squawked once in pain and fell lifeless.

"Well done" The voice sounded from behind her making her freeze. " For a skill you won't need as queen you are quite good at it".

Regina's blood ran cold and she fought the erg to let her magic take her and Daniel far away.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" The question was directed for Daniel, Who answered: "yup" even as his voice betrayed him telling her he was just as scared as she was.

Tightening her her grip on her spear and holding it up she spun around to face her mother.

"Do drop the spear dear" her voice was as cold as Regina felt.

Regina continued to hold the spear, deciding she would keep her magic secret for a while yet.

"Regina, now" her voice was dangerous. She was clearly furious with her daughter.

When Regina finally shifted her grip on the spear and let her hand slide down so that the other end hit the ground her mother spoke again.

"And I thought you passed running away" She said, clearly disappointed. "But why bring the stable boy?"

"Company" Regina answered a little to quickly.

"Oh, Cora smirked, that's not it". She turned to include Daniel in the conversation looking from him back to her daughter.

"You love him!" her voice was both accusing and angry. "He is not worthy of you Regina!"

"know one is more worthy then love! Regina yelled back.

"You are to marry the king you know that!"

"I can't marry the king! I won't! Regina tried to argue.

But it was to late. Cora was beside Daniel in a flash of magic.

" You can and you will!" she yelled

And with that she jammed her hand into Daniel chest and ripped out his heart, and as it turned to ash in her hand Regina's scream was so horrified, The tears now running down her face so real it would have tricked the Dark one.

She was beside him in a second's time, cradling his body in her arms. She didn't care anymore. Her magic surrounded her in swirls of silver smoke, carrying them away into the cabin. she lay him the bed and whispered good bye to him. That she would return one day. She didn't know how long she'd stood there but eventually her magic surrounded her again taking her back to her mother.

 **...**

 **I do believe that was one of my better chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Also I don't know when the chapter will be up. it might be another long wait so you'll just half to bare it with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Magic part 2: Manipulation by magic**

 **I'm really sorry for the really long wait. I was on a road trip. don't you just love road trips? because I sure do! anyway I'm home now and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my excuses.**

 **and since it's been a while last time on magic Cora found Regina and Daniel and "killed" Daniel.**

 **anyway . . .**

 **...**

 **chapter 7: game for the throne 14 years before the curse**

"What is this dear?" asked Cora as she inspected the mirror, which was wrapped in plain white paper with a silver ribbon.

"Just a gift" Regina answered non-nonchalantly.

It was Regina's wedding day and she had been in a rather foul mood all day. They were up in Regina's chambers, where Rumple had purposefully left the enchanted mirror that morning in the form of a wedding gift. He had explained to her that it was a portal and that it could rid her of her mother.

"may I?" asked her mother.

"Sure"

Cora pulled the ribbon off and the paper came with it, revealing and silver rimmed full length mirror. Regina stepped forward pretending to admire herself in the reflection, under other circumstances she might have thanked the seamstresses for their fine work. When she took a step back so she was almost behind her mother, Cora spoke: "it is a rather nice mirror Regina. Don't you think?"

"Yes. It isn't it? she asked as her hands came up from her sides and connected with Cora's back, pushing her through the mirror. She gave a yelp of surprise as the mirror swallowed her up.

Regina on the other hand gave a wicked smile.

 **...**

 **11 years before the curse**

Regina was sitting in her chambers reading when the knock came. She had retired to her room for the night and hadn't planned on leaving until morning.

"Come in" she called, and one of the servants peaked her head around the door. "Your majesty?" she seemed a little nervous. "The king wishes for you to join him in his chambers" she said before leaving.

 _Damn_ _._ she new what that meant. _Over my dead body._ she thought. So she slid her hand under her bed and pulled out her spell book, flipping to the page with the cloning spell. She held out one hand as she stood in front of her mirror. she set her magic to work turning her reflection into a walking talking clone. when the spell was complete and she'd sent the clone on its way, she sat back down on her bed and began to ponder. She had things to do, plans to create and put in motion, vital to getting back to Daniel.

It didn't take her long to decide on one thing. The king was never going to let out of the castle alone. she'd only been off the castle grounds once or twice without in the past three or four years and he'd been furious when he'd found she'd left without telling him. So he needed to die. Or get locked up. Either one would do.

 **...**

 **10 years and 6 months before the curse**

Regina stood in the dining hall, vial of poison in hand. The table was set for dinner, glasses already full. After months of deliberation she had decided to poison him. It kept things clean as well as avoided an unnecessary explanation that locking him up might cause later if anyone found out. So her plan was flawless: she put poison in the kings drink and his death would be blamed on whoever poured it. No one would suspect the horrified queen. Not a chance.

It was a sacrifice if you will, the first of many that would help her get Daniel back. So when the King took a sip of his drink and started gasping and choking before slumping lifeless in his seat and Snow began to cry as checked for a pulse that wasn't their and the servants began to fight among themselves blaming one another, Regina just sat there in her seat with the mask of a horrified look on her face as she wrapped comforting arms around Snow.

 _The King was dead at last._ Now she was free to do what she pleased.

 **...**

 **Wow. that last part was sad but at least I got it done right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review, I'd like to hear what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Magic: Manipulation by magic**

 **Thank you for the review!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8: Game for the throne part 2**

 **10 years before the curse**

 **Snow's POV**

Snow had never been a stupid child, and it was only a matter of time before she figured out who really killed her father. Regina. Why? She did not know. But she did know that she wasn't safe. The castle that had protected her since day 1 was now a death trap. Maybe. There was a possibility she would be next, and a possibility Regina had simply hated her father enough to want him dead. But no one hated King Leopold. No one would go so far as to kill him because of hatred. That was the strange thing. Right? Regina had never wanted to marry the King, But was she that against it? That she would kill him?

 _Enough pondering. I have to get out of here before the entire castle is awake._

grabbing her pack she made for the gates. Hurrying down the corridor she was about to round a bend when footsteps sounded coming towards her. She pressed herself against the wall holding her breath, And letting it out when the servant turned the other way without seeing her.

When she finally made it out, she ran for the woods and didn't look back, for she new what would happen if she did.

Early morning sun filtered through the trees and song birds sung as they flitted about, but Snow barely noticed. She had to stay focused on the task at hand.

 **o0o**

 **2 years before the curse**

 **Regina's POV**

Regina, or rather the Evil Queen had never bothered to pursue Snow White. So God new where the Princess was now, because to Regina it simply wasn't possible for a bratty princess to survive on her own in the woods, and even if she had found a village she new nothing of living like a peasant. She wouldn't know how to find food or to defend herself. So she could be dead.

But Regina hated her Evil Queen. She wasn't _That_ evil. Sure, she'd killed a few random peasants out of pure anger, because sometimes, every once in awhile, her dark side would come out, and she'd wake up feeling incredibly Furious and often murderous. For being stuck in her own private (but rather large) prison, as the god forsaken Queen of this dam kingdom. But mostly her anger was directed towards her mother. _Can I even call her my mother? she is most definitely not the definition that's for sure. She is simply the women who gave birth to me, she did not love or care for me._ In fact the closest thing she'd had to a mother was the nanny that had pretty much done her mothers job. So when she couldn't get her hands on her mother because the Hatter said he didn't use his hat to take people on murder errands, she taken her anger out on the nearest peasants.

So than she got him to take her to Wonderland to retrieve something of hers that was stolen, (conveniently leaving out the part that said thing was her father) and then tricked him.

So now he was stuck in Wonderland and she was in possession of his hat with a Pirate doing her bidding.

What she'd told him was simple: I am going to cast a dark curse that will send everyone to a new land where they will have new identities as well as memories. this land has no magic, making it considerably easier . . . To kill the crocodile. He had finished.

Exactly. she had continued. I'll let you keep your memories if you kill my mother. She can not come to the new land.

Of course he had agreed. Anything to get his revenge on the dark one.

So here she now standing over her mothers coffin in the mosulium. The last phase of her plan completed and the curse scroll locked safely in her vault sealed with blood magic. Boy, would Rumple be mad when he found out she'd been playing him as a pawn since the beginning. No she would never cast his curse. Not in this lifetime.

 **o0o**

She may have had her victory now, but little did the queen know, in the years to come history may just try to repeat itself.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! the more reviews the faster I'll update! (I hope!) By the way I had originally planned for the last 2 chapters to be one chapter. that's why they are so short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Magic: Manipulation by Magic**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I don't get home from school until 5:30.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9: Beyond the Castle walls**

 **2 years before the curse**

"Goodbye Daddy" Regina Smiled as she hugged her father goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetheart" he replied, before they both climbed onto their horses to head their separate ways.

Regina sighed. Finally, after over a decade of being stuck in the castle she was free. The Kingdom was going back to Snow and her Prince, and she was going to wake Daniel from the sleeping curse. Her father was going home, back to the house where she was raised.

So now, as Regina set out on the journey back to the west coast of the Enchanted forest, She could feel the warm rays of morning sunlight on her face, and practically taste the freedom. She couldn't be happier. _Okay, maybe I could,_ She thought, _If Daniel were here._ But she didn't want to dampen the mood with those thoughts, because Daniel would be there soon.

She wore her old riding clothes, which were almost to small, and had her black hair tied back in a long braid that hung down her back. No more intricate black dresses or insane hair styles. She'd never liked them anyway.

So she took it slow at first, just enjoying the taste of freedom. But as morning melted into afternoon she sped her horse to trot, she wanted to make the summer palace where Snow and Charming were settled by nightfall after all.

When she hit a clearing in the forest she stopped and jumped off her horse, and hauled out the picnic she'd packed herself.

After the lunch-stop, she was on her way again, and after a few more hours of trotting, walking and trotting some more, as afternoon faded into evening she arrived at the summer palace.

Regina led her horse into the stables and put him in an empty stall. she went out to the well to get water for him, and then returned to feed him. After her horse was taken care of she spread out her blanket on a mound of hay and pulled out the remains of the food she'd brought.

After dinner she pulled out a piece of paper and a feather pen, and began to write:

 _Dear, Snow_

 _I owe you both an apology for everything I've done. I want you to know that I never planned on killing you, or your prince. As for your father, I would never have killed him under other circumstances. Think of it as a sacrifice, When my mother found Daniel and I, she killed him, or thought she did. We tricked her, by using a potion I made using a recipe I found in the cabin. As for the hole Evil Queen thing, My family is kind of part of some elaborate game Rumplestiltskin is playing to get his son back. According to Rumple I was supposed to turn dark and cast his curse out of desperation, but I'm not. You might say I've played Rumple like a piece in a chess game. Anyway I'm giving you back your kingdom, and heading back out west to wake Daniel._

 _P.S. Once you've read this, I want you to destroy it. My mother must never find it._

 _Sincerely_ _, Regina_

When she finished writing she rolled up the paper and tied it with a piece of red ribbon, and whistled.

A snowy white dove landed on a post in the stable and cooed. She got up and walked over to it and tied the letter to it's leg. "Go, find Snow white".And with that the dove disappeared out of the stable.

 **o0o**

The dove caught an updraft and flew up along the stone wall of the palace and landed on a window sill, where it cooed again.

Hearing the dove, Snow came in to see what was going on. "hello" she said quietly as she walked to the window sill. "what do we have here?"

she untied the letter and began to read. Her eyes widened as she did.

"Charming!" she called. "come quick!"

 **o0o**

A few days had passed since the summer palace and Regina had transported herself and her horse to shorten the journey.

She was now trekking through the mountains. Thick grey clouds hung low and heavy in the sky threatening rain and the wind blew cold and sharp from higher up the mountain.

She erged her horse on, afraid they might get wet. They trotted along the narrow path, which had begun to decline. It grew less whindy. By the time the trees were thinning out and the path had grown flat it was drizzling. as they rode out onto the grass that came before the beach, it began to rain harder.

They broke into a gallop as it started to pour, and fled down the beach towards where the cabin was. by the time they got there, the sky's had opened up and the rain was accompanied by thunder and lightning.

Regina jumped of her horse and ran for the door, yanking it open and stumbling in and slamming it closed behind her. She took off her cloak and flung it over chair, gazing around as she did. It was just as she remembered it, only dustier.

She lit the lamp on the table and went through to the bedroom and lit the candle on the night stand.

She gazed down at Daniel, who looked so peaceful, but sleeping curses were far from peaceful Regina new.

She sat down on the bed beside him and leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. She poured every ounce of love she had into it, and sat back.

Daniel inhaled deeply and his blue eyes flew open.

"Regina" he breathed

"Daniel! she cried. "Oh Daniel!"

There were happy tears running down her cheeks has he sat up and wrapped her in his arms. She pressed her lips against his and gave him another passionate kiss.

"I missed you!" they said in unison.

 **...**

 **And there's the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to update, I'd love to know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Magic: Manipulation by magic**

 **No school day guys! I wrote this on my iPad!**

 **Italics are flashbacks**

 **...**

 **Chapter 10: Back Again**

Regina was feeling a sense of Deja vu as she went about cleaning up the cabin. Over the years of her absence dust had recollected and cobwebs had reformed in every nook and cranny she'd cleaned before. She opened the windows and swept the floor. She dusted away the dust and scrubbed the floors. She even striped the bed and washed the sheets, hung blankets on the line outside to air out.

Daniel was gone fishing, he'd insisted on making a special dinner to celebrate their reunion. So, when he marched through the door with a rather large fish bragging about how great he was at fishing, Regina was expecting him.

" Let's face it Daniel. You just got lucky " she said.

"No, I didn't" he insisted

"Are you sure? You've hardly touched a fishing rod in your life!"

"That is a good point. Okay l got lucky. This time."

So they lived in peace through the summer, Until the leaves started to turn and cold winds began to blow, whispering Jack Frosts name. The sunlight grew duller and the rains came, and as time passed they shifted from sleet to snow, which mostly melted when it hit the ground.

The cabin was cold that morning, the one they woke up to find a dusting of white on the ground and angry grey waves crashing against the shore. The peaks of the mountains behind them had been white for a while but were steadily growing whiter. The lower mountain were also snowy and the steep slopes were probably slippery.

On that morning, Regina woke up to find that Daniel had made a fire and started on breakfast.

"It'll be a rough winter." He'd said. Once the pass is closed we'll be stuck here till spring."

" Ya" She answered. " It will, that's why I was thinking, maybe we should go inland before then. Before the pass closes, I mean.

And they did. They left the next day, which might have been a bad idea considering the weather. The wind was howling, waves crashing against the shore. Snow whipped around them, turning the world white. Regina held her cloak tight around her as they rode their single horse through the snow, along the treacherous slopes of the pass.

Regina stopped the horse, looked around. "I can't see two feet in front of my face" she complained. "We're going to get lost, we might already _be_ lost".

She jumped off the horse and looked around. The trail was narrow, on the right it dropped away into nothingness, on the left a steep cliff rose into the whiteness.

"Can't you just teleport us?" Daniel asked, once she was back on the horse.

" Well ya, I could" she said. "But what fun would that be?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel blinked.

She gave him a goofy smile. " I've been stuck in a castle for over a decade with nothing to do but hope. Hope that, one day, I would be free. Free to live the life I deserved. With you." Through her speech she was staring ahead, at the wall of white.

"Can't there be a little excitement in the journey?"

o0o

They spent the winter in the summer palace, until Snow and Charming showed up in June. The sun was warm, and the forest was alive with plants and animals.

Regina and Daniel were upstairs when the sound of the doors signalled someone's arrival.

Regina jumped up. " someone's here!"

"I wonder who it could be". Daniel replied.

They hurried out of the room and down the grand stairs, to be met by two shocked faces. Snow and Charming stared at them as if they'd sprouted extra limbs.

" Regina?! Daniel?!" Snow's eyes danced between the two of them. "You _are_ alive".

"Of course he is. I wouldn't lie and say he was if he wasn't." Regina said hotly.

"You said he was dead when he was really alive." Snow countered.

Regina sighed. " I needed you to think he was dead. So I you wouldn't go breaking anymore promises And telling anymore secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked, confused.

"Remember when you saw Daniel and I? In the stables?"

Snow nodded. " I didn't understand. I thought you were betraying my father."

I explained to you and made you promise not tell anyone."

Snow looked at her feet. "I broke that promise. I told your mother."

"If we hadn't decided to leave later than we planned she would have stopped us." Regina whispered.

" Under other circumstances she would have stopped us and killed Daniel. I would have went dark for real."

Charming spoke up for the first time. " how do you know that for sure?"

o0o

 _Regina and Daniel stared at the book in Daniels hands. It was ancient, leather bound with gold writing making up the title: Fate 1792-1835_

 _Flipping through it they saw pictures of people they new and didn't know, with words describing their stories. Regina gasped at a picture of herself on the floor of the stables cradling Daniel in her arms with her mother towering over her. Reading the page made her blood run cold: Cora jammed her hand into the stable boys chest, ripping out his heart. Regina screamed. "Mother!" As his heart turned to ash in her hand, she dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. " I loved him!" She screamed._

 _"What does this mean?" Daniel asked._

 _"I-I think we defied fate" Regina whispered._

 _As they kept reading they found the terrible truth. The way things were supposed to turn out but never did._

 _Regina was supposed turn dark after marrying the king. She was supposed to rip hearts out like her did and kill for know good reason. She was supposed cast a curse. One to end all other curses. One that would devastate the land and send every one away and steal their happiness._

o0o

So why didn't Daniel die like he was supposed to and trigger the darkness in Regina? Did they really defy fate?

 **...**

 **There we have it! Chapter 10! Thanks for reading guys.**

 **And you know I think I need 6 reviews if you want chapter 11! (I already have 3)**


	11. Authors rant

Authors rant

 ***Spoiler alert* S5 E21: Last Rites**

Robins dead. Robins dead! Even though It wasn't surprising what with the Rumors that were going around, I am still royally pissed. How could they? OutlawQueen was the best! They could have at least made it so Regina didn't have to watch him die! And Roland! Both his parents are dead now! This is all Emma's fault! If she could have just dealt with hooks death like everyone else deals with death, none of this would have happened! She should go to hell for that! And then at the end , hook came back to life! Her reward for ruining Regina's second chance is getting him back! Hell, I don't know guys. The frozen bit in S4 was better than this season!


	12. Chapter 11

**Magic part 3: A Curses magic**

 **!Spoiler alert!**

 **Robins dead guys! I'm so sad. I want to punish Emma for dragging them all to the underworld in the first place! She most certainly does not deserve Hook back after what she's done! He should have stayed dead! But, at least they named Robin's daughter after him. I'm just so mad now!**

 **Chapter 11: Insanity and happiness**

"Hold it" said Charming. "I don't get it. Are you saying you defied fate?"

Regina and Daniel had just finished explaining that they thought they'd defied fate because they'd found a book in their travels that told their stories, only they were different, and Charming was incredibly confused.

"Yes" Regina sighed. How could Charming not understand? It wasn't that crazy of a theory. Was It? "That's exactly what we are saying".

Snow on the other hand just stared at them as if they'd gone insane. "That's insane" she said. "Fate, is fate. You can't defy it, you cant twist it, you can't change it. It always finds a way through. It's not their for the fun of it, it's there to keep us on track".

"Yes" said Regina sarcastically. " because Me going dark and devastating entire kingdoms with curses is on track".

"It might not seem on track to us, but fate made it that way for a reason. If everything was always perfect and rosy and happened the way we wanted it to, the darkness and the bad stuff would all happen at the same time or not happen at all and things would get unbalanced." Snow explained.

"What do you mean unbalanced?" Daniel asked, confused.

" for there to be light and goodness there must be darkness and evil. If there is to much goodness or to much darkness the balance shifts and becomes unbalanced. Catastrophe strikes". Snow continued to explain.

"I'm still with Regina on that one". Said Charming. "Me too" Daniel agreed. "Because me dying is not what I would call 'on track".

After that everyone burst out laughing despite the topic. "I know I shouldn't be laughing but I can't help it!" Snow managed to get out.

" It's the way he said it" said Regina. " he made it sound funny".

"It wasn't supposed to be funny" Daniel grumbled, crossing his arms in the process. "Of course it wasn't" Regina retorted. " you dying is hardly funny, l mean where would I be without you?"

"Evil" was the single word that exited Charming's mouth.

Regina, Daniel and Snow all glared at him like he had committed a crime.

o0o

The conversation continued and they somehow ended up discussing the history between the Mills' and Snow's family.

Snow produced an old leather diary from out of nowhere and passed it to Regina. "What's this?" Asked the former Queen as she took it from Snow and inspected it.

"My mother's diary" said Snow. " if you don't believe me read".

"Fine" said Regina. She flipped through the book until she found the correct page. She read through it, and after a moment looked up. " Leopold was going to marry a peasant instead of your mother?"

Snow nodded. " yes, until he caught her stealing." "She doesn't mention a name, it could have been anyone". Regina stated.

But snow shook her head. "No, there's more, keep looking"

Regina flipped through the book again, stopping briefly every once in a while. A few minutes later she looked up and she looked like she was going to puke. " Regina, are you alright?" Daniel asked, clearly worried about his fiancé. "Do I need to get you a bucket?" Snow asked. She new what Regina had just read , and had felt the same when she'd read it. "I'm okay" Regina said softly. "Good".

"what is going on?" Charming's eyes were dancing between his three companions.

Regina silently held out her hand containing the diary to Charming, who took it and scanned the page. His eyes went wide and a look of disgust formed on his face. " This is sick" He spat out. " what kind of twisted little demon is Cora anyway? Making her daughter marry a man that she was going to marry and probably slept with too. That women is sick."

Daniel turned to Regina. "You slept with the king?"

"Obviously not willingly" Regina grumbled with a shiver. The thought of sleeping with a man old enough to be her grandfather made her want to puke her guts out. Literally. "I wouldn't willingly sleep with a man old enough to be my grandfather. And besides I wouldn't betray you Daniel. I love you."

Love indeed. Six months later once they'd returned to the Royal castle, wedding preparations began, and Regina was finally getting her happy ending.

o0o

Regina stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in front of her, running her hands along the soft, smooth fabric of her wedding dress. It was different than the one she'd worn for her wedding to Leopold. The one her mother had chosen. She'd disposed of that one after the King had 'suddenly' died.

This one was more to her liking. It was simple and elegant. It was white with silver detailing and had long sleeves because it was November and the weather was rather chilly. A smile grew on her face and she twirled, the skirts of her dress swirling around her as she did.

Her long black hair hung over her shoulders and down her back in perfect curls.

Instead of a tiara she wore a wreath of miniaturized red and white poinsettias to match her bouquet. It was unique, to say the least. Poinsettias were rare, most commonly seen during winter. But it was what they wanted and they'd payed the Hatter good money to get some from the land without magic.

After they'd rescued him from Wonderland of course.

The door burst open and An overly excited Snow ran in, up to Regina. "Are you ready?" She squealed, as she moved around the other woman admiring her.

"Yes" Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She getting her happy ending. After everything that had happened she was finally getting her happy ending.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before Snow dragged her out and downstairs to the ballroom.

Henry Sr. Was waiting outside the ballroom doors when they got there, and he grinned when he saw his daughter. "You look beautiful my dear" he said as he took her hand. The doors swung open and they walked down the isle, with Snow following behind as the bridesmaid.

Regina smiled when her eyes landed on Daniel, standing at the alter, and he smiled back at her.

o0o

Cora watched her daughter walk down the isle from a mirror in her palace in Wonderland. She was curious to see who she was marrying. A certain spy positioned in the enchanted forest, had informed her of the king's "untimely" death just over year ago and that Regina had disappeared shortly thereafter. He hadn't been able to follow her because she'd used magic to teleport away from the castle.

The spy had contacted her awhile ago saying that Regina had reappeared at the castle with Snow White, her husband David and another man he had refused to name, saying he must be loosing his marbles.

So Cora watched, and what she saw next, made her stumble back and she had to grab the nearby table to prevent falling over. "What?! It can't be! I killed him! I saw him die!" She went on and on even though there was no one else in the room to hear. She took a closer look to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, but sure enough there, standing at the alter, was that damn stable boy who was supposed to be dead.

Cora flew into a fit of rage, smashing the mirror in front of her so violently, that a jagged shard of glass barely missed her face. She hardly noticed. She turned and paced the length of the room, trying to figure out just how the stable boy she'd killed over decade ago was alive. There was no type of magic that could bring back the dead, because it defied the most basic laws. Rumple had said so himself, and he new more about magic than anybody. But then again . . . _That imp! He lied!_

"Rumplestiltskin!" She yelled. She may not have been able to get to him (she had no way of jumping worlds) but he could come to her. And he did.

"You don't have to yell so loudly dearie" he said. But she ignored him. "You lied!" she snarled. "You said there _is_ no way to bring back the dead!"

"And there's not" He replied. "Everybody knows _that_ dearie".

"Quit playing games Rumple!" Cora yelled. She was fed up with the little imps games.

"I'm not playing anything dearie." Rumple shrugged boredly.

"See for yourself then." She said as she waved her hand over the shattered mirror. It repaired itself, and as it did an image swirled into focus. It showed Regina standing at the alter with Daniel, happy tears streaming down her cheeks as they exchanged their vows.

Rumple stepped forward for a closer look at the image. He laughed. "Your mad because your daughter is remarrying!"

"Yes! Because, do you you know who she's remarrying? The Stable boy I killed!" Cora yelled, throwing a chair across the room with her magic in the process.

"Easy dearie" said Rumple as he stepped out of the way of the chair. "Obviously that guy was never dead in the first place".

"I saw him die". Cora growled. Her voice going from angry to low and sinister.

"And this curse, it will wipe their memories of each other?" Cora asked hopefully. Rumple had just told her of a curse that he'd created for her to cast that would rip everyone from this realm and drop them in another, wiping their memories in the process.

"If you so desire" said Rumple. "You can wipe everyone's memories of this realm and who they are here and give them entirely new identities. And, being the one to cast the curse, you will be the mayor of the town it creates for us to live in. You will have power of everyone in the Enchanted forest! Unless you choose otherwise of course".

"Even you?" Cora asked carefully. She doubted Rumple would let her be more powerful than him in this new realm.

"Naturally, I will be the second most powerful person in town". He smiled that creepy smile.

"Wonderful!" Cora pressed her hands together in anticipation.

After the ceremony the happy couple danced the night away. "Daniel, I can't believe this is finally happening!" Regina said in excitement. "Me neither Regina, me neither". Daniel sighed. They stopped dancing and he led his new wife to a quiet corner and pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him right back, before dragging him out of the ballroom.

 **Who's exited for the finale tonight? I know I am! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Magic: A Curses Magic**

 **In case you read my other fic, A poppy is to remember, there is more to come! Eventually.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of Magic!**

 **Chapter 12: Eve of Shadows 4 months after the wedding**

Regina had this smile on her face as she walked down the corridor of the palace. She'd been strangely happy and spirited for the past few days and Daniel couldn't figure out for the life of him why. But, her smile widened and he barely had time to straighten from leaning against the door frame of their bed chamber, as she practically jumped into his arms and pressed a kiss too his lips.

"Oh Daniel" she sighed, as she drew back and grabbed his hands, the smile still graced her lips as she pulled her husband into their room and closed the door. That's when her smile faded and was replaced by a nervous look.

"Daniel?" She asked.

"Yes, honey?" He replied with a worried look. "What's wrong? You were so happy just a moment ago.

"Nothing's wrong. I just . . . Remember how I'd been feeling ill?

"Of course. Did you see the doctor like I suggested?"

"Yes. He said that- he told me- I'm going to have a baby!" She burst out.

"I'm going to be a dad? She just nodded.

"Oh Regina, that's wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"Your not mad?"

"Of course not! Why ever would you think that? You've made me the happiest man in the world! He said, and pulled her in for a kiss. Happy tears trickled down her cheeks as their lips met.

 **5 months after the wedding**

Snow squealed as charming lifted her up and spun her around in his arms.

"That's great Snow! We're going to be parents! He exclaimed with a smile, and she giggled in response. "I know, but take it easy. We don't want anything to happen to her."

"Sorry" he said as he placed her back down. "But I can't help it!" And he pulled her in for a kiss, and then pulled back. "Did you say _her."_ he asked confused. As far as he new there was no way of knowing whether a child would be male or female before it was born.

"I refuse to call her an it so I'm going to say her". Snow declared.

"Ohhh, well I guess I'll called it a he then. If you approve my queen.

"Of course I approve, my king." She answered. "But you know what this means? She'll be the same age as Regina and Daniels little one. When they get older I bet they'll be great play mates."

Charming smiled. "Your right, as always".

And so, the two couples prepared for the arrival of their babies, unaware of the looming danger of the ever closer curse.

 **Several months later a few days before the curse**

Rumple stood, completely silent as he watched his audiences reactions to what he'd just told them. Regina looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of her thought to be dead mother, alive and capable of harming the child in her arms. Daniel looked like he wanted to clobber someone, charming had drawn his sword, like it would actually prevent the curse or something, and Snow had tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped an arm around her swollen belly.

"Not to worry dearies!" he finally spoke in that weird high pitched voice of his. Something small and transparent appeared in his hand.

"Is that-" Regina began, but he cut her off. "A magic bean, yes" he finished. "It can take the four of you, and your children to the land without magic, where you will be tasked with finding the town."

Snow reached for it, hungry for their only salvation, but he yanked his hand away from her. "Uh uh uh dearie". He said.

"What do you want Rumple? Regina drew his attention from Snow to herself.

" finally! Someone who knows how I work! Rumple exclaimed excitedly.

"Just tell her". Daniels patience were wearing thin.

"Alrighty then!" Rumple giggled. " a strand of hair from each of your heads. Minus little Allison's of course." He gestured towards the baby in Regina's arms.

Regina's eyes widened. She didn't even notice him pull a strand of her hair. "How do you know her name? I never told you her name! And why would we want to find your town? If I get their outside the curse I'm gonna get myself and my family as far away from my mother as possible!"

Rumple smiled. "Because dearie. That child of Snows is the only one that can break the curse. She is what will later be known as the saviour".

"Hold on". Said Daniel " I thought this was your curse, that you created. Why do you want it broken?" "That's my business dearie" Rumple replied. " Now I must be going" and with that said he handed the bean to Regina and disappeared in a swirl of dark red smoke. Once he was gone, the group erupted into chaos.

"We have to use the bean as soon as possible" said charming.

"No" Regina argued. "it's too risky. We should wait until your baby's born!"

"She might not come for another week or more!" Snow exclaimed. "We don't have that long!"

"Do you really want to risk your child Snow? You don't know bean portals like I do! If you land bad when you come through you could harm her! And gods know where it'll dump us!" Regina said exasperated.

"Their baby could still get injured going through so what does it matter if it's here or not? Daniel reasoned suddenly.

" theres more of a risk. If we go through with Snow still pregnant and she gets hurt, we'll have to find a healer. It's harder to move a pregnant women than it is a baby". Regina explained.

"But we can't wait anyway!" Charming exclaimed.

Regina sighed. "We have until the curse comes, which is a few days. If she's not here by then, we go no matter what".

"But what if the curse hits before we have time to open the portal!" Snow argued. "it'll be easier if we go now!"

Regina snorted. "I'd like to here you say that when the portal dumps us in the middle of the bush and we have to hike to the nearest town".

They continued arguing until they finally decided to wait until the curse was coming before going.

 **Eve of the curse**

Regina paced up and down the hall, trying to block out Snow's screams as she gave birth. Snow's baby couldn't have chosen a worse time to come, apparently people from farther east had reported seeing strange purple and green clouds rolling towards them. The curse was enacted and on its way, it would stop at nothing until it had swallowed the entire land. She sighed as she stroked her daughters little cheek with her thumb. She wanted to be with her daughter and Daniel when the curse hit because who new if she'd ever see them again if they got swept up in the curse.

She sighed when she got to the end of the corridor and turned back around to continue her pacing. As she walked she started contemplating. As a girl she'd always just thought her mother was a bitter and mean person with magic, but what if it was something more? Maybe something had happened when she was young to make her this way. Make her act so heartless and evil. Her mind wandered to the book of fate her and Daniel had found on their journeys. In it it told of how she she turned into the Evil Queen and terrorized people, so it real wasn't that far-fetched.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Daniels voice.

"The curse is almost upon us, We don't have much time. Is the baby here yet? He asked worriedly.

Regina sighed. "No, but I don't think it'll be much longer."

"Thank the gods!" Daniel exclaimed. "We're really cutting it close".

Regina placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can't help that Emma decided to arrive as the curse is being cast". She said.

"I know" Daniel replied. "I'm just worried. If we don't get through the portal with Emma, we'll be cursed for the rest of eternity".

"Oh god" Regina shuddered. "An eternity stuck under my mothers thumb, separated from you and Ali!"

"And god knows what she'll do to me in this new land. For all I know I could wake up locked in an asylum or worse. Her basement". Daniel was equally afraid of his fate should he get stuck under the curse.

They both gazed down at their daughter, afraid of what Cora would do to her if _she_ got caught in the curse.

All of a sudden the door to Snow and David's room down the hall opened up, revealing a midwife. Regina and Daniel hurried down the hall towards her.

"Has the baby arrived?" The both asked simultaneously.

The midwife smiled. " the princess is here and waiting to meet you". She said.

All three of them slipped into the room and Regina smiled at the sight. An exhausted Snow was leaning against David as they both gazed down at their newborn daughter wrapped in the white knit baby blanket Snow had made.

"congratulations" said Regina to announce their presence.

"Regina! Daniel!" Snow exclaimed, though her voice was thick with exhaustion. "Come meet your . . .

Uh. . ." Snow trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"She can be our niece" Regina smiled. Because I refuse to be called Grandma!"

The occupants of the room burst out laughing, Temporarily forgetting the looming darkness. Their Joy was cut short though, as the tolling of a bell and the sound Grumpy running through the halls yelling "It's here!" Signalled the arrival of the dark curse.

"We have to go now!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I can't!" Snow cried tears streaming down her cheeks. "You'll have to Take

Emma! Go without me!"

"No!" Both Regina and David yelled at once.

"We don't have a choice" Daniel had always been the voice of reason. We _need_ to get Emma through the portal or -"

He was cut off by a swirl of purple smoke and a familiar bittersweet voice.

"What sweet scene. To bad, come morning you won't remember any of it." Cora stated rather joyously.

Regina whipped around, eyes going wide. A protective barrier shimmered around Allison as her arms tightened around her daughter.

"Mother! Why have you done this?" She cried.

"You defied me Regina! You didn't think it would come back to haunt you?"

"I Thought you were dead! So no I didn't!" Regina retaliated.

"you think it's that easy to kill _me._ Cora laughed coldly.

"Your curse won't last forever Cora!" David cut in not entirely aware of what he just did. "There _is_ a saviour. She will break it and we _will_ defeat you!"

Regina's head snapped around to stare at him in panic. "Do you know what you just did?" She hissed in horror. David just stared back, confused. Until it dawned on him and his Eyes widened in horror.

"She didn't know. Rumple told her the curse was Unbreakable." He realized.

"Who is this _saviour!"_ Cora yelled. She looked to Regina. "Is it your child? Give her to me!"

"Never!" Regina growled. You'll have to kill me first!".

Cora was about to steal the child from her daughter, when she saw the amount of terror in Snows eyes as she held tight to her newborn daughter.

"It's yours! She screeched. Magic swirled around Emma and she reappeared in Cora's arms.

Snow let out a strangled "No!" And Regina's magic swirled as she shifted Ali into one arm and prepared to take Emma back. But Cora raised her free hand and two guards appeared in swirls of purple smoke.

"Seize them!" Cora yelled.

The guards grabbed at David and Daniel, who attempted to unsheathe their swords but failed when Cora sent them flying across the room. The guards grabbed them and their hands were magically tied behind their backs as they were yanked to the side. The curse clouds, dark and menacing were billowing at the windows now. Magic swirled around Emma once again and she reappeared in Regina's arm this time.

Daniel struggled to reach into his back pocket. But he managed and soon felt his fingers wrap around the small transparent bean. No one noticed the subtle movements of his hand until it was to late and the bean was bouncing across the floor towards Regina.

Regina's eyes went wide when the floor beneath her seemed to disintegrate. A portal, A bean portal, opened up underneath her and suck her, Ali and Emma in. The last thing she saw was The heartbroken look on Daniels face as he disappeared in purple smoke.

"DANIEL!" She screamed as tears blossomed in her eyes.

But she didn't know whether he heard her. Didn't know whether Snow had said good bye to Emma or if Cora would regret what she did. Because she didn't know that Cora couldn't Regret.

 **There it is. The 12th chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. We will be jumping ahead several years in the next chapter.**

 **Anyone excited for season 6? I hope it's a little less butchered than season 5! And are their any outlawqueen fans out there that just hate Captainswan with a passion? Because I'm with you on that one!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Magic: A curses magic**

 **Hello readers! I am so sorry for the long wait, but schools out for good now (I graduated grade 12). Yay! No more riding the bus for 3 hours everyday! I was inspired by a TV show called Heartland for this one.**

 **Chapter 13: Once and again 15 years after the curse is cast**

Allison and Emma were laughing as they raced each other over the rolling ranch lands that separated their ranch from the main road. They pulled their horses, Kona and Skipper, to a stop once they crested the hill that over looked the main road.

"I win!" Allison yelled, when she and Kona stopped.

"That was not fair!" Emma declared as she pulled up next to her sister on Skipper. "You had a head start!"

"I Did not!" Allison exclaimed, always quick in trying to prove her sister wrong.

"You SO did!" Emma argued back.

"Well only because Kona wouldn't stay still!"

"Blaming it on your horse? Really Ali?" Emma snorted. "A bad rider always blames her horse."

"Hey-"

But she was cut off as a car door closed loudly on the road below, causing the two girls to look down there curiously. A black Mercedes had pulled to a stop on the shoulder by the archway at the entrance to their road. The arch read Twin Rivers Ranch, which was a fitting name since two small rivers met on their property, two rivers called the twin rivers, that twisted and intertwined with each other across the prairies.

Two men had gotten out and appeared to be looking at a map and arguing. They wore black suits, fedoras, and shades.

"Who are they?" Allison asked as they watched.

"No idea, but they look kinda sketchy" Emma replied.

"Ya" Allison noted. "They do. Hey, there's someone else in the car!"

At that moment a ray of sun glinted off the Magic filled gemstone pendants both girls wore. The person in the car caught site of the shine and turned so the girls could see her face. The blood drained from their faces and they hurriedly backed their horses over the crest of the hill.

"Shit, Ali tell me you saw what I just saw!" Emma exclaimed.

"We _need_ to get out of here fast! Was Allison's panicked answer. "We have to warn mom about this!"

Both girls took off in a full gallop back to the ranch, over the hills and along the fence that bordered the road. A car engine roared to life behind them and tires crunched over gravel as the Mercedes whipped onto their road and sped after them.

"Damn! She must have recognized us!" Emma exclaimed, over the sound of car engines and pounding hooves.

"How? We were just babies when she cast the curse!" Ali replied.

"Ali, the resemblance between you and Mom is uncanny!" Emma called. "One look at you and she'd know exactly who you were!"

By this point they were nearing the point where the road bent to avoid a large bolder. They could see the ranch from here but they'd have to cross the road to beat the car back.

"Ali we have to jump the fence and cross the road if we want to make it back before them!" Emma yelled.

"So? We're show jumpers Emma, remember?" Ali called back.

"I know but what if-" Emma was cut off by her sister as she veered towards the fence and road.

"Come on Em! We don't have any time to lose!" She called as she jumped.

Emma took a deep breath and followed suit. Ali was a natural at horse jumping like her mother, Emma was good but not as good as her sister and jumping a horse over a fence onto a road while a car was racing towards her was rather intimidating. The car screeched to a halt and Emma's horse bucked, almost sending her flying. She managed to regain control and jumped the other fence to join Ali on the other side. The two girls continued their race against the car. They were so focused on getting back to the ranch before it that they didn't notice that it swerved down a side road that forked off the main one and led deeper into their property.

Ali and Emma slowed when they reached the ranch but didn't stop. They continued at a quick pace into the barn, where they found the stable hand, Neal Cassidy.

"Neal!" Emma called, as they skidded to a halt. It was terribly clear to both Ali and Regina that Emma and Neal liked each other, but they had a silent agreement not to bug them about it. Not around other people at least.

Neal sighed. "How many times have I told you not to run in the barn?"

"We know!" Said Ali. "But where's mom? We have to get out of here, now!"

"Why? What's going on?" Neal asked.

"She's here" said Emma simply.

Neal new exactly what she meant right away. Once they had found out that he was Rumplestiltskin's son, Balefire, they had told him who they really were. He had no problem with it as long as they didn't make him go to the curse town they told him about.

"You mean You're grandmother, right?" He asked just to make sure. A nod from Ali gave him his answer and a string of profanity so obscene even the Dark one himself wouldn't dare repeat it left his mouth.

"Where is she now?" He asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"She went down towards the cabins" said Emma.

"Oh shit" Said Neal. "You're mothers down there right now!" He whipped out his walkie talkie and held it up.

"Regina?!" He called into it.

A moment later her voice came through, crackly but there.

"Bae? What is it?" She asked.

"You have to get your ass back here, _now!_ "

Regina balanced a laundry basket full of clean towels and sheets on her hip as she walked across the empty parking space to the small cabin on the other side. There were people arriving later that day and They hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up after the last guests left.

She stepped up onto the porch and pulled open the doors. She left the main door open and pulled open the window on the storm door to air it out. But, before she had a chance to start, Bae's voice crackled over her walkie talkie.

"Regina?!"

Regina sighed and pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Bae?" She asked. "What is it?"

"You have to get your ass back here _now!_ "

"Why, what happened?" She questioned, worriedly. What if her girls were hurt? Or there was a fire? Or-

Bae's answer wasn't very helpful though. "No time to explain! But you have to get out of there now! She's headed strait for you!"

Regina didn't have time to contemplate that or answer him, because he was right. A car door slammed outside, and at first she thought the guests had arrived early, but that was before she heard the all-to-familiar emotionless voice. Her face went white as she looked around frantically for a place to hide. Under the bed? In the closet? In the bathroom? Or climb out the window and make a run for it?

"Over here, Madame Mayor!" A male voice called from right outside the door.

 _Shit!_ Regina ran for the window, but before she had a chance to unlatch it someone grabbed her from behind.

She kicked and struggled as the man dragged her out the door and spun her to face the black Mercedes that was sitting in the parking lot.

"This who your looking for?" He asked the woman standing by the car.

They were speeding down the highway, back to wherever they'd come from and Regina had know idea where that might be. She was sitting in the back seat with her mother, who kept an attentive eye on her, making it impossible to try and contact her probably panicking daughters.

Hours passed. The landscape changed from rolling prairies to rocky and forested Canadian Shield. As the sun set and darkness fell they stopped and the two guys got food and switched drivers. Regina started to doze suddenly and she momentarily wondered whether they'd put something in her food before she passed out.

She woke up to darkness and silence. The only other person still awake was the driver. This was her chance. She quietly felt around and pulled out her phone and holding it low so the driver wouldn't see, she sent a quick text to Ali: _I'm ok. We're heading east but I don't know where to._ She hit send and then turned her phone to silent. She didn't need it ringing because gods new her mother would confiscate it.

The days inched by. And still they went east, south and then east again, making good time. Regina tried to run. When they stopped for gas, or food, or washroom brakes, she would run when no one was looking, and then they'd chase her, bring her back. That was the only thing that differentiated this time from the last time her mother had found her and dragged her "home". Back in the enchanted forest when she'd run away with Daniel. That and the fact that they were in a whole different land.

The night they arrived was rainy and moonless. They passed by the sign before there was even the faintest hint of light, suggesting there might actually be a town out here in the endless dark. The moment Regina's eyes locked onto it, illuminated by the headlights, she was lost. Memories flooded her mind like a tidal wave, momentarily drowning out everything else.

A broken promise, a secret revealed, a gruesome death and an unwanted marriage.

A young queen, lonely and miserable, sent down a dark path.

A royal murder and an orphaned princess.

Darkness, eating away at a damaged soul, massacred villages, a heart to steal.

The darkest curse completed, Rumplestiltskin's plan.

When handed over, the queen would alter to better suit _her_ plan.

The results, so different, were memories wiped and time reversed, for a second chance to live a stolen life.

So the book her and Daniel had found some years prior had told the truth. The Evil Queen _had_ existed and Daniel _had_ died, but the real question was how had her _mother_ cast the curse when it required the heart of thing the caster loved most? Cora was heartless. She couldn't love. And was the book a relic from a paste life or had someone planted it there for them to find?

 **How was that? I hope you liked it and please review, I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
